Get with me
by SouthernDragon
Summary: -Oneshot- Basic summary- Bryan has the hots for Sabrina Wilson, the Australian farm girl. He wants to get with her but she doesn't completely see eye to eye with it. Bryan x OC. Contains language. Don't like OCs? Don't read 8D


The air grew stale and stiff as Bryan looked up at the figure afar. She had wavy lavender tipped magenta hair in a high ponytail, freckles littered across her tanned cheeks and along her nose. Her skin was sun kissed with vibrant emerald green eyes standing out like a fire in snow.

She was short… five foot two to be precise. She looked quite sturdy as well, not fat though. Her arms were toned as though they had been worked harder than sled dogs. Her legs were firm and solid. On her upper left thigh was a tattoo of a tribal dragon; it was etched with symbols and jagged shapes. It looked quite handsome.

Bryan had flirted with many girls; he had even slept with a few and broken their hearts. The ones he had slept with were pretty and quite petite. They adored him; loved him even. Did he return their love? Of course not. Love was not an emotion taught within the prison walls of the Abbey… unless you could loving to hurt and hate as an example- but I doubt that cut it as the real thing.

The girl he was staring at was Sabrina Wilson. She was new to the Beyblade circuit but wasn't a stranger. Kai's elder brother, Chadwick, had been adopted into her family; the Wilson clan in Australia, and that's how she became chummy with the ex-BladeBreakers.

There were rumours floating around that she was a player; sleeping around with boys and then just brushing it off. She did look a tad like the player sort of girl but Bryan kept his mouth shut about it.

Bryan trailed his eyes shamelessly along her figure. Her hips were so curved, her breasts were the biggest he had seen on any girl; but the rest of her body made up for that by buffing out in certain places.

Sabrina looked up from her little day dream and looked to the side slightly; feeling as though she was being watched. She scanned her eyes along the other beybladers who were standing listening to the boring announcement. There was a European team with some ghastly looking coach, a team of a brother and a sister with their mentor, the White Tigers, PPB, G-rev and then the Blitzkrieg Boys.

She narrowed her green eyes a little at the second tallest of the boys staring at her. She raised an eyebrow when he quickly turned away when he realised she was watching him. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Furthermore, please feel free to wander around! Australia is a very beautiful country and we should take every opportunity to explore the surrounding nature and the locals." Mr. Dickenson beamed. "Please enjoy your stay and good luck to all teams in the tournament!"

The teams all clapped at Mr. Dickenson's marvellous speech. Sabrina clapped lazily and looked into space as she was dragged away with her team captain and team mate. Calvin was on the rough side; being a bogan after growing up, and still living, in a caravan park with his dad. He decided one day he needed a little change and joined the circuit. Ben was just accompanying them on the circuit because he wanted to travel the world without paying a cent. Sneaky Ben. And Sabrina?

Well. Chadwick was asked to participate in the tournament as a guest of honour. He suddenly fell sick and wasn't well enough to travel the world. So guess who was the lucky little Aussie to take his place!

Sabrina wasn't a serious beyblader. She enjoyed it as a hobby now and again. She just felt that the whole idea of competing to get a trophy seemed rather childish. Who would be top team this year? Who would be world champ this year? Honestly; she couldn't give a rats as to who it would be. Her guess would be Tyson once again since he had claimed the last two world championships.

She blew a strand of hair from her face and walked down the hall with her team. She looked up at Calvin. "I'm hungry."

Calvin shrugged. "Me too but we can't have anything until we mix and mingle apprantly."

Sabrina scrunched up her nose. Mingle? With serious beybladers? She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "But they're so boring. All they talk about is beyblades and strategy and all that jazz."

Ben kept to himself as the two argued a little about it. He himself did not pick a side about beyblading. He quite enjoyed it as both a serious game and a hobby. Plus he liked to compare his own team mates to the other teams and players. He never told them of course. He compared build, technique and ferocity. It was rather interesting and kept him occupied.

Calvin halted Sabrina when the Blitzkrieg Boys strode past them. He watched their red headed leader, Tala, as he smirked and brushed Calvin's shoulder with a snobby attitude. Calvin's eyebrow twitched. "HEY! Come and do it again, I dare ya!"

Tala turned his harsh amethyst eyes to Calvin. "Do what? All I did was walk past you." He flared his nostrils the tiniest bit. "When was the last time you bathed? You reek."

Calvin crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "If you must know I bathed last night and washed my hair with Sabrina's strawberry scented shampoo and used her scrubbing brush." He smirked. "I just farted as you bumped me is all."

Sabrina shuddered. She was NOT using that scrubbing brush tonight. Goodness knows where Calvin had stuck that prior to that outburst. She looked up as the second tallest stared at her again. Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance. What the hell was he looking at? He looked like he was almost gawking at her. She did not like this attention. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Hey, you." She motioned to Bryan with a nod of her head. Everyone stopped and looked at her as they had a stare down. "Why don't you take a photo!? It lasts longer you Russian pervert!" She held her head high and walked off.

Calvin gave the team a flip of his middle finger and walked off with Ben apologising and following awkwardly.

Spencer looked down at Bryan and shook his head. "Man… she told you alright." They all noticed how Bryan's cheeks turned a very light shade of pink. He looked completely and utterly embarrassed beyond recognition. He had his lips pressed together tightly and his left eyebrow was twitching.

Tala slapped his shoulder. "Even if you had a chance, I bet she would break your balls without hesitation. She's got more bicep muscle than Kai." They all chuckled at that little remark as Kai closed his eyes and walked away from the idiocy.

* * *

The next few days were interesting. A punk by the name of Spike kept hanging around Sabrina. He poked her, pestered her and clung to her so much she began to drag his weight everywhere she went. He was quite tall with dark rye blonde hair and his face looked like a pin cushion. He had two gauges; one in each ear, twin industrial piercings in each ear, three trailing up his left and four thick hoop earrings down his right, three piercings on his left eyebrow and two on his right, a nose ring, upper lip and chin, as well as his tongue.

He had a tattoo on his upper left arm that had his name along with a dog collar to suit the name and 'Born and Bred' on his upper right arm. He wore loose clothing and shin length lace up black combat boots. Ah yes, he looked truly punkish, and adorable the way he had his head shaved and his hair combed over.

Sabrina sat at a table with him sipping a bourbon he had brought over for her. She wasn't a huge drinker but living on a farm your whole life with nothing but farm chores to do… you'd think you would get at least a little pissed of your head once in a while. And honestly… she did. But not often. Perhaps a few times a year if at all.

She licked the rim of the glass with a lazy look on her face and looked around at the teams flirting with each other. For once they were talking about something aside from beyblading. But having a room full of horny teenagers everywhere was probably the worst thing BBA could have done. She saw a few of them touch and slap each other playfully. That in her mind shouted "HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked around the room noticing the Blitzkrieg looking at her AGAIN! What the hell was his problem? She looked away and watched as Spike began flirting with the brutish member of PPB; Rick Anderson. He was feeling his biceps and eye raping him shamelessly. Oh yeah they were going places tonight. She massaged the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I need to get out of here." She stood up, quickly downed her bourbon, and made a move for the door. She took two steps and was knocked into by someone. She got shoved over and fell, hitting her head, quite roughly, on the edge of the table. She grunted and kneeled on the ground with her hand planted to the wound, blood seeping through her fingers as it bled steadily.

"Woah! Sorry about that! Are you okay!?" It was the sound of a female. Sabrina looked up and saw that Julia chick from the brother sister team looking down at her. "I didn't think I would bump into you that hard. Oh my gosh are you bleeding?"

Sabrina stood up and slapped her hand away, the blood from her hand flecking onto the girl's hand. "Don't touch me you tramp!" She backed away and looked at everyone in the room staring at her. They all gave her judging stares as her eyes darted around the room; looking like a startled wild animal.

Calvin stood up from his place at the table and held a hand up. "Okay, ya bunch of losers, nothing to see here. Go back to talking about your little beyblades." He waved at them all.

Julia then sneered a little. "Oh, you're that little Australian tramp who sleeps with all those guys right? Too bad they let trash like you into the tournament." She stood with her hands on her hips.

Raul sat with Romero and gulped a little. "S-sis… maybe you should back off a bit?" He stammered and watched the two females have a stare down.

Sabrina merely gave Julia a little glare and turned from her. "I'm not starting a riot so you city folk can have a little laugh about it." She smirked. "I've tied pigs smaller than you."

That caused a scream and a slap across the face. Julia growled. "I AM NOT A PIG!" She slapped the girls face again. "YOU'RE THE PIG!" She raised her hand again to slap once more.

Sabrina gave her a threatening look, her cheek red from the double slap. "You want to cause a scene? Fine then. I'll give you all a lovely little scene." She dodged Julia's oncoming slap and brought her fist back. With great force, she brought it forward, decking Julia right in the face and sending her to the floor.

Calvin winced a little. He almost felt the impact of that as the Spaniard fell to the floor in a heap; knocked out cold. He looked up at Sabrina as she gritted her teeth and stared at the teams.

Sabrina held out her arms. "YOU ALL SATISFIED!? I CAUSED A FUCKING SCENE AND KNOCKED SOME CHEAP TART OUT! NOW ALL OF YOU GET FUCKED!" She slammed her fist on the hard wooden table, cracking it, and walked out of the building.

Everyone stared in shock and slight horror as Julia had an icepack put to her face as she gained consciousness and screamed from the pain. She cried a little and was bent over as Raul comforted her and tried to tell her that she was in the wrong.

Mr. Dickenson swallowed hard and thought of the law suits that could follow after if this got outside of the building and into the press. What a field day they would have with this. He approached Calvin and Ben cautiously. "P-Pardon me, boys. Is there any chance of you retrieving her?"

Calvin turned his copper eyes to the plump man and shrugged. "I wouldn't go near her for a good few hours. Unless you'd like your face decorated and reconstructed." He nodded to him and dragged Ben from the building to follow after their 'friend'.

Sabrina walked along the path and cursed to herself foully and stopped at a tree. She looked at it and glared so hard at it that if looks could kill, that tree would be crushed by the sheer force of the glare. She turned as she heard footsteps. It was him again…

Sabrina turned to him. "What do you want from me!?"

Bryan stood away from the girl and looked at her calmly. He studied her. How she stood in a defensive manner, how she breathed with anger and frustration, how her eyes portrayed her anger but beneath she was actually quite upset and confused. He approached her.

Sabrina bared her teeth and backed against the tree as the Russian came closer. "I haven't got any money if that's what you're looking for."

"I don't want your money." He stopped a meter from her and watched her body shake a little. She was tiny compared to him. The top of her head would reach just below his bicep. "You're an interesting little piece of work." He smirked.

Sabrina crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm not into huge foreign guys. Sorry you'll have to find some other slut to date."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. She was certainly very edgy. He noticed the way she bit her lip and avoided eye contact. "How many guys have you slept with?" His eyes were emotionless as he asked.

Sabrina turned to him, her face full of rage. "I haven't slept with anyone." She approached him and looked up at him. "Whatever you've heard from wherever, you can take it and shove it where the sun don't shine!" She took a step back. "Besides I've heard about your little streak of girls. You sleep with them, make them think they have a chance and then throw them aside and move to the next one." She pointed a finger accusingly at him. "I am not your next little slut. So you can take that and piss off."

Bryan shook his head. "I don't want to have sex with you… yet." This caused a raise of the eyebrow. "I want to go on a date with you."

Sabrina snorted. "I don't go on dates." She then eyed him carefully. "And why would you want to go on a date with me, of all the girls you can choose from in this damn circuit!"

Bryan shrugged and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Dunno. I guess there's just something about you that I like. That and you're kind of hot."

Sabrina narrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists. "Do not date me because I am 'kind of hot'! Those are the sort of guys I HATE!" She faced him. "Date me because you like my personality, not just my looks." She turned away. "Not that I'm agreeing to anything!"

Bryan smirked and approached her, standing next to her. "I think you agreed to it just then. How does tomorrow sound? I'll take you out for food or something."

Sabrina gave him a bored expression. "Wow. So romantic. I'll think about it." She waved him off and walked away. "By the way. What's your name."

Bryan looked up surprised. "All this time on the circuit and you don't know it?" He sighed as she shrugged. He clenched the insides of his jacket pockets. "It's Bryan."

Sabrina half turned. "Well, Bryan, if I see you tomorrow it will be at eleven at the café down in the hotel lobby. Might see you then." She waved and walked off.

* * *

Sabrina sat opposite the huge Russian in the café. She had ordered an iced chocolate and offered to pay for his meal as well. He refused and she shrugged it off. She sipped her chocolate contently. If she was a cat she would be purring very loudly.

Bryan ate a chip as he stared at her. She put a ton of tomato sauce on her plate and dipped her fries in it before eating them. He noticed how she made sure the chip was completely smothered in sauce before putting it in her mouth. She hadn't touched her burger. Something told him she wans't a huge burger fan.. He shrugged and ate his, his beyblading gloves on the table next to his plate. His hands were porcelain pale with a few faint scars here and there.

"Want some chip with that sauce?" He commented and chuckled as she gave him a glare. "Kidding. Sheesh you don't know how to take a joke do you?"

Sabrina looked up at him. "Maybe because I wasn't raised to have my head shoved up my ass." She remarked and continued on with her chips.

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Right… so how old are you? I noticed you drinking bourbon last night? You're only like fifteen or sixteen right?"

Sabrina snorted and held back her laugh. She looked up at Bryan with an amused expression. "And I would guess you're around seventeen or eighteen but I'm probably way off."

Bryan blinked. "I'm sixteen. I just look older because of my height."

"That and you look constipated sometimes…" She snickered when he grunted. She swirled her chip around in the sauce and raised it, watching the sauce drip from the chip. "I'm eighteen." She ate her chip lazily.

Bryan chocked on his burger and hit his chest. "W-WHAT!? EIGHTEEN!? YOU!? But you're so small!"

Sabrina semi glared. "I get that a lot." She licked her lips and watched as Bryan gulped down some water and gasped for air, getting the burger down into his stomach.

"So how did you get into beyblading?" Bryan asked as he put his glass next to the plate. He noticed how she rolled her eyes and looked away. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No. I'm just sick of talking about beyblading. I'm sick of hearing about beyblading. I don't really care that much about everyone's strategies or how they managed to pull off their amazing finishing move." She put her face in her hands. "Sorry. Ugh…" She looked at him through the cracks in her fingers and pushed her hands over her face and through her hair, pulling the magenta bangs from her face. "Chad got me into beyblading when I was about eleven and I've been playing as a hobby not as a sport."

Bryan nodded. "I see. Well you probably know me and my team were trained for it and all that shit." He sat back in his chair and watched as Sabrina gave him steady eye movement. He could tell by the look on her face she really didn't care but she pretended to be interested. He cleared his throat. "So er… What do you do then?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow in surprise. He certainly changed the subject fast. "I live on a farm. My family grows mainly strawberries and other little sweet fruits. We distribute those across Australia and that earns us a nice little profit." She folded her arms on the table. "I also heard sheep, milk dairy cows and clean up horse shit for a living."

Bryan blinked. "Sounds… great. You certainly look like you could handle yourself. Your muscles are really toned."

Sabrina: "please don't flatter me. I don't need it nor do I want it." She stood up from her seat and stretched. "This date is over."

Bryan stood up with her. "When can we go out again?"

Sabrina eyed him cautiously. "You're an eager one aren't you? Sorry babe." She raised her hand and slapped his cheek softly with her hand, causing him to growl a little. "You're just a bit too young for me." She turned and went to walk; gasping when she was jolted back.

Bryan gripped her wrist and looked at her. "I don't have a problem dating an older girl. You're only two years older than me so it's not that strange." He yanked her back and held her in place as she squirmed a little.

Sabrina looked up into his light jade green eyes with her emerald ones. She studied them carefully seeing almost the same mixed emotions; though not so much in his eyes, that she could feel in her own eyes. Sabrina relaxed her body a little. "Why do you want to date me? I can't offer you anything."

Bryan released her hand and looked down at her. "I don't know… I just… want to date you. You seem like my type and I know that if we pursued it further it could go somewhere. Come on!"

Sabrina bit her lip and looked away. She had never committed to a relationship in her life and she didn't particularly want to start one now. But the more she thought about it the more she liked the idea of it. She looked up at Bryan with a sturdy stare and narrowed her eyes a little. "Okay.. I'll go out with you…" She saw a very brief spark of excitement in his eyes. She then pointed at him. "Break my heart and I'll break your balls… got it?"

Bryan smirked at her. He knew that she would be like this for the first few weeks or so but he knew that she would open up and begin to like the relationship. He had never been in a steady relationship in his life aside from his fling girls but he felt as though he actually wanted to go the distance with her. To try and build up enough trust so that they could do things together. He saw in her eyes what he knew were in his own.

The fear of being used and thrown aside. The fear that if they were touched they would have to trust and commit. The fear if they got to close and too attached they would lose sight of everything else around them. The fear of giving their trust to another…

But… that's what relationships are right? The fear of everything to be proven and then the bond becoming stronger between the two people. That was what Bryan was determined to have. A real, and a normal relationship.

Oh Bryan… if only you knew the half of it.


End file.
